


Firecracker

by ASpookyPumpkin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, im so tired, mostly because there have been fireworks for weeks, this was oakland inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASpookyPumpkin/pseuds/ASpookyPumpkin
Summary: When American festivities bring explosions, Jamison is busy thinking about someone else.





	Firecracker

When did so much time pass? When had harsh ice melted? When did angry fires cool? Jamison didn’t know the answer to any of this… All he knew was that time had passed. Somehow, Mei had started to warm up to him, and it was all Jamison could do not to fall face first in front of her every time she gave him a smile. 

When had he fallen so hard?

When the few Americans of the team wanted to celebrate the Fourth of July, he hadn’t cared at first. Just some day where they could get drunk and eat food. Not that he had a problem with it, but alcohol wasn’t really his vibe. When he heard mention of fireworks however, there was no way he wasn’t about to join into the fun. 

The day had been made even better when he saw Mei. Dressed in high-waist jean shorts and a loose fitting plaid shirt, Jamison thought she was a downright stunner. He knew he had to tell her tonight, or else things would never feel the same. With that thought in mind, he managed to slip away from the party, easier said than done given his lanky build. 

Still, it was done, and when he had made his escape, Jamison quickly half ran to his workshop. Sitting down in front of the workbench, he knew he had made the right choice in not getting cleaned up earlier today. It would have made things much more difficult if he had to worry about getting gunpowder on his clothing. The junker began to start on his work, occasionally glancing over at a screen that he had commanded for Athena to bring up. 

——-

It took a few hours for him to finish, but luckily Jamison was back to the party in time for sparklers. 

“I made sure to save one for you.” Mei says with a smile, handing him the small stick. “I know it is not one of your usual pyrotechnics, but I thought you might like it.” 

Jamison had to remind himself to nod and thank her, so distracted in thought about her. Pulling a lighter out of his pocket, Jamison flicked the flint and began lighting their sparklers, an excited giggle bubbling out of him. The flame was let go as the stick began to glow. He began to draw faces in the air, grinning to Mei, who was doing some of the same. 

He wondered if she knew how wonderful she looked out here in the night, the sparkler lighting up her face like little stars.

As fun as the sparklers were though, they soon went out. “That seemed so short. I’m sorry that I did not get us more.” Mei said as she carefully took the remaining bit of stick from between his fingers. “I will go take care of these. You should find a good place to watch the fireworks!” 

Before he had a chance to say anything, she was already gone, cleaning up after the rest of the team like she always would. No one else would make sure it was done in an ecofriendly manner after all. It was something that Jamison found very admirable about Mei. The way she was constantly caring about something bigger than herself, put her drive into it so wholeheartedly. 

Jamison made a point to move as close to the cliff side as he knew Mei would enjoy, planning out the perfect place to watch the fireworks. He desperately hoped that his worked. It wouldn’t be much longer before they would find out that he replaced one of the mortars. Hopefully it wouldn’t be missed, since it was now waiting in the workshop, waiting to be scrapped.

Mei cleared her throat as she approached the Junker, a mug in each hand, steam rising off the top. “It’s a bit cold here by the water. I thought you might like some hot chocolate.” 

“Thanks darl! Now take a seat right there, yeah? We got a big show to watch.” The Junker took a large drink, savoring the way the thick liquid slid down his throat. The way Mei made hot chocolate was his favorite. 

The entire group of people that had gathered outside fell into silence, staring up at the stars as they waited. Moments passed before the first dull thud of a rocket being launched up, and a wave on anticipation quickly grew before it exploded in the air. Orange and blue streaks in the shape of a weeping willow drifted towards the ground, fire and ice falling next to one another. At the bottom of their path, each strand sizzled into sparkling light, sizzling in the night before fading from view, leaving only smoke behind it. 

“Yknow…Mei…Our friendship has been going for a while. Like to think it shines way brighter then that.” Jamison said, his voice trailing off as Mei looked at him, the green glow of the next firework shining on her face. He swallowed thickly, preparing to speak again when soft lips pressed against his. 

“I happen to agree, Mister Fawkes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my tumblr @Overwatch-Tales . It isn't the greatest but I hope you still enjoy it.


End file.
